moje_elkrinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucius Traum
" (...) Przez błąd jednego człowieka, napiętnowano całe pokolenia Traumów , a nazwisko to stało się synonimem rozpaczy (...) " Lucius Filokadius Traum ur. 08.07.980 r. w gelfrackim miasteczku Arkrapt jako drugie dziecko znanego w krajach północy doktora Wernera Trauma i jego żony Filokadii.Ma starszego brata Brentina - piastującego urząd burmistrza w ich rodzinnym miasteczku, oraz młodszą siostrę Almę.Z wykształcenia Lucius wzorem Wernera jest lekarzem, niektórzy sądzą że nawet lepszym od swego ojca.Był również znany jako nekromanta , lecz ostatecznie odkupił on grzechy swego prekursora. Lucius jest ważnym drugoplanowym bohaterem cyklu "Powiernicy Jutra" BIOGRAFIA '' Lucius urodził się w zamożnej rodzinie uczonych , w małym gelfrahtckim miasteczku Arkrapt , położonym nieopodal Gór Niedźwiedzich.Dzieciństwo spędził w pełnym miłości domu wielorodzinnym, od pokoleń zamieszkałym przez Traumów. Już od najmłodszych lat wykazywał się ogromnym zapałem do nauki.Matka uczyła go gry na pianinie i lutni, a także czytała mu elfickie poematy.Chłopak z łatwością przyswajał obce języki i chłonął wiedzę na temat medycyny i botaniki.W wieku dwunastu lat przeprowadził wraz z ojcem operację amputacji nogi przywalonego przez gruzy budynku starego piekarza Eldwinga Hoffa.Starca udało się uratować, a Lucius wzbudził wielki podziw wśród mieszkańców Arkrapt.Na tyle wielki by już dwa lata później być zaufanym aptekarzem połowy Arkraptowiczów.Z roku na rok jego umiejętności medyczne wzrastały, a wraz z nimi ilość jego pacjentów. Mając siedemnaście lat odciążył ojca z połowy obowiązków, a wraz z matką był już odpowiedzialny za przyjmowanie większości porodów w Arkrapt. W wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat Werner postanowił wyprawić się wspólnie z synem w podróż edukacyjną po Mondareyy.Lucius praktykował medycynę w prawie połowie gelfrahtckich wsi i miasteczek, udzielał pomocy w najuboższych dzielnicach cleudeńskich miast , a nawet towarzyszył ojcu przy dniagnozie postępującej choroby risvelońskiego króla Leonarda Enkeltona II. Czas mijał a młody chłopak zaczynał odczuwać piętno bycia nadzieją żyć.Nie mógł uratować przecież wszystkich lecz widok rodzin zrozpaczonych śmiercią najbliższych coraz bardziej odbijał się na nim samym. Jak się później miało okazać Traumowie byli związani ze śmiercią w bardzo osobliwy sposób. Po prawie rocznej wędrówce Werner wraz z Luciusem powrócili do Arkrapt, a krótko po tym miały miejsce straszne wydarzenia .Dziewiętnastoletnia wówczas siostra Luciusa Alma, zaczeła rodzić w straszliwym bólu.Traumowie natychmiast przystąpili do zabiegu ,lecz coś było nie tak .Alma zaczeła krwawić z oczodołów i nozdży, wykrzykiwała chaos słów w nieznanym nikomu języku.Aż w końcu poczeła mówić do ojca jakby wbrew swej woli .Werner zdał sobie sprawę że On upomniał się o dług zaciągnięty przez pierwszego Trauma. Razen z Luciusem starali się uratować dziewczynę wraz z jej dzieckiem , niestety z tej dwójki przeżyło tylko niemowlę.Młody doktor był przerażony tym co właśnie zobaczył, wpadł w panikę, a łzy lały mu się rzęsiste nad ciałem siostry. Po całym zajściu i pochowaniu Almy , Werner postanowił wraz z żoną wytłumaczyć synom jaką klątwą jest obarczona ich rodzina.Lucius i Bren byli wstrząśnięci tym co usłyszeli .Historia o pakcie zawartym przez ich przodka Heinricha z samą Śmiercią była wprost niewiarygodna.Lecz fakry były jasne ... Lorak upominał się o swój dług , wedle umowy miał posiąść on ciało jednego z potomków Czarnoksiężnika by raz jeszcze stąpić na ten świat, jak niegdyś uczynił to przy pomocy Andreousa Rincha.Katastrofa na miarę świata wisiała na włosku , jednak Werner miał plan, który przygotowywali poprzedni Traumowie począwszy od Armina Trauma syna Heinricha. Był on prosty lecz wymagał wielkiej wiary i miłości. Zakładał on pojedynek z Lorakiem oko w oko.Na kogoś musiało spaść zadanie obrony małej Andreii, ktoś musiał stać się nowym nekromantą i być na tyle silnym by nie poddać się tej mrocznej magii.Po niekrótkim namyślie ... Lucius podiął rękawicę. Od tamtej pory uczył się on technik wskrzeszania dusz i ciał, a jednocześnie opiekował się swą siostrzenicą najlepiej jak tylko potrafił .Mógł on liczyć na wsparcie rodziców , jednak cała ta sytuacja przerosła Brena, wskutek czego odciął się od rodziny i zdala od nich piastował stanowisko burmistrza Arkrapt.Lata mijały a Lucius coraz bardziej przywiązywał się do siostrzenicy, zapewne przypominała mu Almę , którą za życia bardzo kochał. W roku 1011 doszło w Arkrapt do incydentu. Zmęczony Lucius został nawiedzony przez Loraka , a ten począł przyzywać martwych i terroryzować miasteczko .Ludzie umierali od szczęk żywych trupów lub byli opętywani przez eteryczne zjawy. W końcu naprzeciw zniewolonemu Luciusowi wyszedł Werner krzyczący w elfickim języku egzorcyzmy w stronę Loraka... po chwili ciało jego syna opuścił zły duch i stanął przed nim we własnej osobie.Rzekł wtedy Lorak do Wernera iż jego syn jest słaby i w każdej chwili może go zabić, na co Werner odparł że imię jego syna brzmi Nadzieja i tą nadzieją żniwiarza zwycięży . Wściekły Władca Umarłych postanowił zatem zabić wszelką nadzieję jaką pokładał Werner w swym synu . Własnoręcznie przebił starca poczerniałą ręką, upewniając się że Lucius zapamięta ten widok i zaakceptuje porażkę. Ponury Żniwarz powiedział młodemu doktorowi na pożegnanie że bez wachania może z nim skończyć i że jego zwycięstwo w tym nie równym starciu jest tylko kwestią czasu Po tych traumatycznych wydarzeniach doktor zaszył się w swoim gabinecie i długo z niego nie wychodził .Nie był na pogrzebie ojca i nikogo do siebie nie wpuszczał . W końcu przyszedł do niego Bren i ku zaskoczeniu Luciusa objął go serdecznie . Powiedział że był głupcem zostawiając ciężar cyrografu na barkach młodszego brata.Mimo usilnych próźb mieszkańców o wygnanie Luciusa z Arkrapt , Brentin przeciągał tę decyzję jak się tylko dało .Razem szukali rozwiązania całej sytuacji studiując zapiski ojca i swych przodków. W końcu natrafili na trop ... wzmiankę o tajemniczym mędrcu mieszkającym w Kruczej Wieży.Brentin obiecał że zaopiekuje się Andreą i odda za nią własne życie jeśli będzie taka potrzeba , Lucius natomiast pożegnał się z bliskimi i wyruszył w drogę ku Kruczej Wieży z notatek Wernera.Wstąpił on jeszcze po drodze na grób ojca i poprzysiągł że nigdy nie straci nadziei w walce ze Śmiercią. po kilku miesiącach dotarł do Kruczej Wieży , a w niej zaś zastał Czarownika ... smukłego, wysokiego człowieka o łysej głowie ... Ivetha Phrausella.Ten odparł iż wiedział że doktor do niego przybędzie i o co będzie prosił . Zaproponował Luciusowi by w zamian za pomoc w rodowej klątwie ten użyczył mu mocy klejnotu dusz .Nie widząc innego wyjścia lekarz zgodził się na to .Po kilku dniach Iveth oddał klejnot Traumowi i polecił mu odszukać młodą dziewczynę ... Areneyę gdyż jest ona kluczem do pokonania Loraka, zdradził on także jej przyszłe położenie co do dnia i godziny ... Rozpalony żądzą zwycięstwa i szaleńczą nadzieją doktor wyruszył w pogoń za dziewczyną .. za młodszą siostrą Szalonego Króla Edgara Enkeltona III .. ''WYGLĄD Lucius jest wysokim wychudłym mężczyzną o suchych jak siano jasnych włosach.Ma bardzo podkrążone niebieskie oczy oraz bladą jak trup cerę.Ubrany jest w długi przeciwdeszczowy grantowoy płaszcz,z założoną nań peleryną z wysokim kołnierzem.Szyję ma obwiązaną żółtym szalikiem , a na dłonie nałożone rękawiczki o tym samym kolorze.Na głowie zaś nosi granatowy kapelusz z szerokim rondem, a na nogach ciemne buty filcowe W czasie lekarskiej pracy ubrany był w kremowy fartuch i uprzęże na medyczne narzędzia.Na twarz miał założoną sterylną mastkę , a ręce przywdziane w długie rękawice . ''CIEKAWOSTKI '' *- Imię Luciusa pochodzi od elfickiego ''Lucio ''znaczącego Nadzieję, *- Lucius potrafi grać na lutni i pianinie , a elfickie poezje jakich uczyła go matka były w rzeczywistości formułami egzorcystycznymi. *- Ojciec Luciusa jest z pochodzenia Gelfrahtczykiem , a matka Filokadia Peljavratką, co przyczyniło się do późniejszej możliwości przywołania dusz peljavrackiej jazdy.Jest to o tyle ważne iż Peljavraci jako naród zostali namaszczeni, coby po śmierci nikt nie mógł władać ich duchami, Lucius nie zdobył ich pomocy siłą, a przez fakt iż sam był poczęści Peljavratczykiem. *- Przez to iż płyneła w nim krew peljavracka, Lorak nie mógł tak łatwo nim manipulować, a podczas incydentu w Arkrapt wyszedł z niego nie przez egzorcyzmy ale przez wewnętrzną siłę duszy Luciusa. *- Lucius jest poliglotą, zna siedem języków. *- Zostaje on przybranym ojcec Aren, a ta przyjmuje jego nazwisko. *- Ulubionym kwiatem Luciusa jest słonecznik.